simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Political Parties in Ruthenia
Ruthenia has (and has had) a wide variety of political parties from everywhere in the political spectrum, representing various and some times different to each other ideologies. Ruthenia has a multi-party system. Currently there are five parties that make up the Parliament, the chamber of deputies, with one dominant party (National Party). History Before the reign of Theodoros, the political parties are banned of the country, for the fear of the socialism influence and the reestructuring of power between the imperial government, but after the travel of the Basileus, the founding of the Council of Centau and the communist events in Arendale, the Imperial Government was obliged to create a system of representation of his citizens to make more legislative and local reforms. In the parliament only the Chamber of Deputies is representated the political parties, the Senate or Upper house of the Parliament are representated by 34 senators elected by the Basileus and the Imperial government, The pro-democracy movement in Ruthenia promotes reforms, including better representation in the Parliament for the majority commoners, and better accountability in matters of state. An overthrow of the monarchy is not part of the movement and the institution of monarchy continues to hold popular support, the government actions are very popular and considered almost sacred for almost every citizen in Ruthenia. Until the beginning of the 3250s Ruthenia’s political parties were very fractured and institutionalised. In particular the frequent change of party labels and the merging of various parties into wider platforms reduced the clarity of party ideology. As a consequence, parties failed to aggregate social interests, represent specific constituencies, structure votes during elections, or serve as intermediaries between state and society. Political Parties Even though Ruthenia is at the moment a de facto single party state, de jure parties do still exist, but have remained idle and their representation is only nominal in lower house with certain utilities, the "de facto" single party is the monarch, and every political party follows the monarch will. The Political parties have representation in local and lower legislative matters, they can be elected in the elections of the mayor (dimarchos) and some elections of the minor administrative and lower house of the Parliament, if one member of the political party is choosen by the Basileus or the Imperial government to assume greater responsability, the member must resign of renounce their political party and take some imperial dignity to take charge, according to imperial law is strictly forbidden to belong to any political party or partisan or political act within the imperial administration, being punished depending on what the criminal code dictates. According to the most recent elections, the most representative political parties are: Other parties but with no representation in the Parliament are: * Communist Party * Socialist Party * Royalist Party * Muslim Party * Independentist Party Legislation The key legislation governing the formation and registration of political parties in Ruthenia is the Imperial Law "On political parties" of 11 July 3248. This law defined a political party as an organization that consistently takes part in elections, has a membership of at least 10,000 and branches in at least 2 regions, with each branch having a membership of at least 100. An amended version of the law which came into force at the beginning of January 3249 requires each political party to have a minimum of 50,000 members and more than 5 regional branches with a minimum membership of 500 each. In the discussion on amending the law on parties, the question of state funding was also raised. On early 3256 in response to the protests that came following the Communist revolt in Arendale, the Imperial government and the prime minister Vassilis Prevezanos initiated a bill that rolls back some of the more stringent restrictions. It reduced the number of members required for registration from 40,000 to 500, lessens the restrictions on party activities, and shortens the registration process itself. Supporters of the bill maintained that the bill represents a drastic democratization of the country's election laws. After approved by the two houses of the Parliament, it was signed into law by the Basileus in may of the same year. See Also * Government of Ruthenia * Ruthenian Parliament Category:Ruthenia